wikiapedia_encyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Camilla Belle
Camilla Belle Routh (born October 2, 1986) is an American actress. Her works include The Ballad of Jack and Rose, When a Stranger Calls, 10,000 BC, The Quiet, Push, and Breakaway. She may be best known for her childhood roles as Sydney Miller in Rip Girls and Lizzy Buscana in Back to the Secret Garden. Early life Belle was born in Los Angeles, California. Her mother, Cristina Gould, is a Brazilian fashion designer and her father, Jack Wesley Routh, owns a construction company and was a composer of country music. Belle was raised in a Catholic household. She attended the Católica Elementary School of São Paulo and then the Marlborough School, an all-girl high school in Los Angeles. She grew up speaking Portuguese. During her childhood, Belle would spend seasons in Santos, Brazil, the hometown of her mother. She adopted many Brazilian habits, such as the taste for Brazilian telenovelas. Career She made her professional debut in a print ad at nine months. At age five she was cast as a lead in her first film, NBC's thriller, Trapped Beneath the Earth. Belle began her career with a small role in the film production of the novel A Little Princess (1995) starring Liesel Matthews. In The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), she played a girl who was attacked by a pack of Compsognathus. In 1998, she played Aubrey Shepard on the Focus on the Family radio drama Adventures in Odyssey. Following a turn as Steven Seagal's daughter in The Patriot (1998), she earned a 1999 Youth in Film Young Artist Award nomination for her portrayal of Sandra Bullock's character as a girl in Practical Magic (1998), as well as another nomination the same year for her guest appearance on the TV series Walker: Texas Ranger. Her first lead role was in Rip Girls in 2000, a Disney Channel original movie. She received her third and fourth Young Artist Award nominations respectively for the telefilm Replacing Dad (1999) and for her role in the Disney Channel TV Movie Rip Girls (2000). Belle's next film was the independent film The Quiet. SFStation wrote that "performance-wise The Quiet belongs to Camilla Belle and Elisha Cuthbert" She returned to performing after a short break with the lead role in the remake of When a Stranger Calls. Her next role was in the feature film 10,000 BC, directed by Roland Emmerich, a film about prehistoric humans. Belle's next big release was playing the role of Kira Hollis in Push, a sci-fi thriller involving a group of super-powered youths, hiding from a clandestine U.S. government agency. In 2010, she appeared in Breakaway with Vinay Virmani directed by Robert Lieberman. Personal life From 2008 to 2009, Belle was in a relationship with Joe Jonas, after appearing in the Jonas Brothers' "Lovebug" music video. Filmography Film Television Music videos Awards and nominations References External links * * * Camilla Belle on Instagram * Camilla Belle on Twitter * Camilla Belle on Facebook Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American people of Brazilian descent Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American radio actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Actresses of Brazilian descent Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses